


Good Morning

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Matchmaker Keith, Matchmaker Veronica, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro always wakes up with the alarm. Curtis has other ideas.





	Good Morning

Takashi Shirogane was a creature of habit, and one of those habits was waking up with the alarm clock even on weekends. His husband, on the other hand, was decidedly not a morning person on weekends. He'd usually hit the snooze button five times per morning, and by the time Shiro was showered and dressed Curtis would just be waking up.

Shiro was just about to get up when Curtis flung an arm across him, pulling him back down.

"Stay."

"The alarm's going, though," Shiro murmured. Curtis reached over and hit the snooze button.

"Now it's not. It's Saturday, we don't have anywhere to be or any work to do," he said. "Stay." He pulled Shiro closer, nuzzling his neck, and Shiro sighed. How could a man he'd only been married to a few months know his one true weakness so readily? _Oh, wait, you never even tried to hide it while you two were dating,_ he thought, letting his head hit the pillow again. _You played yourself, Shirogane._

Not that he minded. Curtis did have a point.

"Old habits, babe," he murmured, cuddling against him. "And you know me."

"Stubborn," Curtis chuckled. "The more people tell you you should get more rest, the more you don't. I never pegged you for that sort, really." He kissed the hollow of Shiro's shoulder. "It's cute, though." Shiro snorted.

"Cute? Me?"

"Adorable."

Shiro turned in the embrace to kiss his husband. Curtis was the adorable one. Kind, gentle, hardworking, loyal; Shiro had been surprised at how easily they clicked when they started spending more time together, but he was glad they had.

Years of self-imposed isolation and emotional torture, blaming himself for the breakup with Adam and later his death, feeling guilty for not returning Keith's feelings even when Keith himself had recovered from the disappointment quickly and was still his best friend. Shiro wouldn't consider himself a walking bundle of misery, but he'd been more or less resigned to living as he was.

Curtis had changed that. He hadn't even tried, he just had, and Shiro fell in love. Okay, so Keith and Veronica had realized how he and Curtis felt before they even did, and had to do a little matchmaking. It was a little embarrassing, but it was kind of gratifying to hear the whole crew cheer when he and Curtis finally shared their first kiss.

Curtis was the adorable one. The best, most adorable husband who made him want to just kick the old "wake up with the alarm" habit and snuggle with him in bed all day.

In fact, he was tempted to do just that. Or at least the whole morning.

Shiro reached over and set the alarm for two hours later.

"Let's stay."


End file.
